Paradise Kiss
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Saori acha que os Dourados estão muito moles, e contrata lendárias Amazonas para treinálos, o problema é que nem todos vão aceitar de bom grado...
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!!!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!!!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

Bom, primeiramente, sei que deve ter milhares de leitoras loucas para me matar... Tenho muitas fics de ficha e de não-fichas inacabadas... Queria dizer que eu não é que não quero escrever, e não estou colecionando fics, como acho que muitas devem estar pensando...T-T, simplesmente NÃO estou tendo idéias boas para continuá-las, na verdade acho que não vale apenas escrever para terminar a fic, mas escrever inspirada, com vontade e bem-feito...u.u... E aliás, não estou tendo tempo por causa do meu trampo... Lembrando que estou trabalhando 7 dias por semana, 12 horas por dia, em dois turnos(uma semana dia e outra noite), o domingo que tenho para descansar, faço limpeza, compras e morro um pouco X.X

Mas vamos parar de papo-furado xD Como boa sagitariana, minha cabeça bomba de idéias novas, mas assim como as outras, vai devagar e dependendo das minhas idéias e tempo, por isso peço desculpa desde já...T-T

Vamos à um pouco de história...

xXxXxXx

No início não havia nada além do Caos Primordial, o "Vazio". A partir desse Caos um ovo foi chocado por 18 mil anos. O Céu, a Terra e Pan Ku coexistiram em um estado de unidade dentro deste ovo negro.

Ao romper o ovo, Pan Ku cria o universo, dando origem ao Céu e a Terra. Separando o Yin Yang com um golpe de machado, o Yin, mais pesado, afunda e torna-se a Terra, enquanto o Yang, mais leve, eleva-se para formar o céu.

Pan Ku permaneceu entre eles sustentando o Céu. Após 18 mil anos, Pan Ku descansou: Sua respiração tornou-se o vento, sua voz o trovão, o olho esquerdo o Sol, o olho direito a Lua, seu corpo transformou-se nas montanhas, seu sangue formou os rios, seus músculos as terras férteis, sua barba as estrelas e a Via-Láctea, sua pele os arbustos e as florestas, seus ossos os minerais preciosos, sua medula, diamantes sagrados, seu suor caiu como chuva, e as pequenas criaturas em seu corpo (como pulgas), carregadas pelo vento, tornaram-se os seres humanos espalhados pelo mundo.

Para proteger sua morada, Pan Ku criou os chamados Guardiões – Dragões, eram os 13 Dragões mais poderosos, com o tempo foram transformadas em armaduras, e criada Amazonas para usá-las, desde então as Amazonas-Dragões são consideradas as guerreiras mais poderosas de todos os tempos.

Ao saber disso, Saori Kido resolveu entrar em contato com essas tais Amazonas para treinarem os seus Dourados, que estavam meio fora e forma, e também para se vingar de alguns por coisas do passado (xD), o problema é que nem todos os Dourados aceitam ser treinados por mulheres(machistas…¬¬"""""",na verdade só o Deba aceitou de bom grado)...

xXxXxXx

Nyohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!! Isso mesmo que entenderam! Ao invés dos Dourados serem Mestres, agora eles é que serão os aprendizes...Nyuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu(Pure-Petit imaginando mil maldades)... Ah sim, estou pensando em comédia xD

Vamos à alguns detalhes:

**Armadura:** Todas são iguais, mudando apenas a cor- corpete de tecido especial com bordados de dragões, na cor do tecido, a ombreira esquerda é a cabeça do dragão, a direita é normal.A armadura cobre os braços até o cotovelo e as pernas até o joelho, usam um meia calça preta e uma saia de tecido leve na cor do corpete o elmo é apenas uma tiara tipo a do Shiryu(armadura nova).

**Máscara:** Em combate, usam um tipo de pano cobrindo o nariz e a boca(tipo a dos ninjas), na cor do tecido do corpete.

Agora vamos às Armaduras, sendo que vou colocar o nome original(by me, estou usando uma das leituras do kanji que usei para cada armadura x3, ADORO kanijs), a tradução, a cor da armadura e o país de treino, são divididos em quatro grupos:

**Ten no Ryu- **Dragão Celeste, azul-celeste, Himaláia

**Chi(ti) no Ryu- **Dragão Terrestre, verde, Holanda

**Hikari no Ryu- **Dragão de Luz, branco, Índia

**Yami no Ryu- **Dragão da Escuridão(Trevas), preto, Alemanha

**Kin no Ryu- **Dragão de Ouro, dourado, Canadá

**Gin(guin) no Ryu- **Dragão de Prata, prateado, França

**Dôo no Ryu- **Dragão de Bronze, bronze, Nova Zelândia

**Ka no Ryu- **Dragão de Fogo, vermelho, Chile

**Sui no Ryu- **Dragão da Água, azul, Brasil- **Dark-Ookami**

**Fuu no Ryu- **Dragão de Vento, verde-claro, Egito

**Mei no Ryu- **Dragão da Vida, rosa, China

**Shi no Ryu- **Dragão da Morte, roxo, Tailândia

**Lei(rei) no Ryu- **Dragão da Almas, cinza, Japão- **Pure-Petit Cat(xD)**

Bom, agora vamos à fichinha básica xD, como vai ter comédia, não deixem a ficha muito séria x3

**Nome Completo:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade:(15 à 22)**

**Signo:(junto com o níver)**

**Aparência:(com detalhes viu gente, para poder trabalhar melhor)**

**Personalidade:(O básico está bom, e criatividade para não ter muitas pessoas com a personalidade igual...)**

**Defeito:**

**Qualidade:**

**Roupas que costuma vestir:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**História:**

**Família:**

**Armadura:(mais de uma opção)**

**Armas:**

**Habilidades Extras:**

**Motivo para se tornar Amazona:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Mania:**

**Medos:**

**Música tema:(bom, a música que é a cara da personagem, podemos saber muito apenas ouvindo a música que combina com a pessoa x3)**

**Aprendiz:(que por acaso será o par, assim facilita a vida dessa ficwritter…xP, mais de uma opção please xD)**

**O que achou dele antes e depois:**

**O que ele achou de você antes e depois:**

**Como vai tratar seu aprendiz:**

**Uma cena especial:**

**Algum outro detalhe:**

Agora os pares livres:

**Mu:**

**Deba:**

**Saga:**

**Kanon:**

**Mask:**

**Aioria:**

**Shaka:**

**Dohko:**

**Milo: Pure-Petit Cat(esse ta ferrado xP) HuaHuaHuaHuaHua**

**Aioros:**

**Shura:**

**Kamus: Dark-Ookami**

**Afrodite:**

_**Ficha Exemplo:**_

**Nome Completo: **Chikage Himuro(Pure-Petit Cat)

**Apelido: **Chii

**Idade: **17 anos

**Signo: **gêmeos

**Aparência: **1,65, 45 kilos, pele muito clara, cabelos lisos, até o joelho e prateados, a franja é repicada e cobre parcialmente os olhos roxos muito claros e sem pupila, rosto delicado, lábios finos e rosados, não tem muita curvas, mas não chega a ser tábua reta.

**Personalidade: **estranhamente calma, inexpressiva, misteriosa, distraída, inteligente. Quando irritada ou em combate, mostra seu lado dark, uma aura negra a cerca, se tornando agressiva, boca-suja, sádica e mais cínica do que já é.

**Defeito: **acorda com um mau humor terrível.

**Qualidade: **calma

**Roupas que costuma vestir: **roupas normalmente pretas, saias longas, camisetas de manga longa, tampando até as mãos, coturnos. Se bem que é feita de brinquedo às vezes, quando a obrigam a vestir roupas kawaiis.

**Nacionalidade: **japonesa

**História: **Descendente direta do único sobrevivente do massacre Himuro(conto a história no próximo capítulo, que por sinal é muito macabro X.X), seu avô criou o Templo Himuro, famosos por exorcizações, sua vó e mãe eram Amazonas e seguiam a Armadura de Lei no Ryu, sendo que Chikage a herdou. Atualmente seus pais são sacerdotes e exorcizam seres demoníacos.

**Família: **Pai e mãe

**Armadura: **Lei no Ryu

**Armas: **arco e flecha, papéis de exorcismo

**Habilidades Extras: **tem poderes místicos, além de fazer voodoos(bonequinhos de palha)

**Motivo para se tornar Amazona: **Seguir a tradição da família

**O que gosta: **de comidas apimentadas, lua, gatos, livros, é doida por chá verde, lugares calmos.

**O que não gosta: **pessoas barulhentas, lugares quentes

**Mania: **andar para cima e para baixo com um coelhinho de pelúcia rosa, todo remendado e bizarro.

**Medos: **trovão

**Música tema: **Love is Dead do grupo visual kei extinto(ti pena) Psycho le Cèmu.

**Aprendiz: **Milo

oOo

_**Dark-Ookami(minha imooto sempre participa x3)**_

**Nome Completo: **Suirei Serizawa(Dark-Ookami)

**Apelido: **Sui

**Idade: **17 anos

**Signo: **leão

**Aparência: **1,75, 50 kg, pernas e braços longos, corpo curvilíneo, pele alva, rosto com traços delicados, olhos grandes e azuis bem claros(é cega), cabelos lisos, negros até a cintura, lábios carnudos, nariz fino.

**Personalidade: **Serena, calma, decidida, inteligente, tem intuição muito aguçada, orgulhosa, teimosa. Consegue andar sem apoio.

**Defeito: **orgulhosa demais às vezes, odeia admitir que precisa de ajuda às vezes e teimosa.

**Qualidade: **conselheira

**Roupas que costuma vestir: **roupas básicas em cores escuras

**Nacionalidade: **japonesa

**História: **Nasceu cega, seus pais morreram quando ainda era pequena, sendo criada pelos avós, um dia, brincando perto do lago, acabou caindo e teria se afogado, se a Armadura de Sui no Ryu não a tivesse salva, em outras palavras, a armadura escolheu Suiren, por ser portadora da Lendária Suiei. Depois disso, seus pais a mandaram para o Brasil para poder aprimorar suas habilidades.

**Família: **Avós.

**Armadura: **Sui no Ryu

**Armas: **Uma espada lendária chamada Suiei(Água Eterna), que sai de sua mão esquerda.

**Habilidades Extras: **tem a audição, tato e ofato muito aguçado, pode saber quem se aproxima apenas com a vibração do ar. Exima pianista.

**Motivo para se tornar Amazona: **A armadura a escolheu.

**O que gosta: **tocar piano, lugares calmos, sentir a brisa do sol, seu avós

**O que não gosta: **admitir que precisa de ajuda, que tenham pena dela pelo fato de ser cega, que maltratem quem gosta

**Mania: **não tem.

**Medos: **perder seus avós(mesmo sabendo que eles não são eternos)

**Música tema: **Jewel da cantora J-Pop Ayumi Hamasaki.

**Aprendiz: **Kamus

xXxXxXx

Bom, espero fichas...

Bjnhos x3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!!!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!!!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

Primeiramente agradeço à todas que mandaram reviews... Foram tantas e tão boas que penei para escolher... Odeio essa parte... Anunciar quem conseguiu a vaga...T-T Espero que as que não conseguiram não fiquem chateadas comigo, sei como é horrível não conseguir depois de se empenhar tanto na ficha(já perdi tantas X.X), mas não é o fim do mundo...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Quase perdi os cabelos escolhendo as fichas X.X...Agora vamos às felizardas:

**Ten no Ryu- **Haruno Krika- Krika Haruno(por MP)-Mask**(Nyahahahahahahaahahah, gostei da parte de matar Athena, pode deixar que eu mesma mato ela xD)**

**Chi(ti) no Ryu- **Camis- Camis Kinomoto- Shaka**(Ficou o Shaka mesmo xD vamos irritar o loiro!!!!! Hohohohohohohohoho)**

**Hikari no Ryu**- Margarida- Ingrid Tonianskas- Aioros**(Espero que não se importe de eu ter trocado de armadura, Yami e Shi estavam muito disputadas X.X)**

**Yami no Ryu- **Anya-san(por MP) Ela está dodói e eu tinha prometido o Kanon para ela...**(Espero sua ficha mocinha!!!!)**

**Kin no Ryu- **Carol Cordibeli- Caroline Cordibeli- Saga**(Garota de gênio forte Huhuhuhuhu, tadenho do Saga xD, não prometo hentai, porque sou pésssima nisso...X.X, mas vou tentar xD)**

**Gin(guin) no Ryu-** Elisa Suyama-Valentine Rizzio-Aioria** (Te coloquei como Gin no Ryu, espero que não se importe...)**

**Dôo no Ryu- **Nina-carol- Jéssica Cornwell- Aldebaran**(agradeço por tê-lo colocado na opção)**

**Ka no Ryu- **Black Scorpio no Nyx- Laïse Fischer- Shura**(Tá aí seu Cabrito mocinha!!!! xP Laï vai dar trabalho para ele xD)**

**Sui no Ryu- **Dark-Ookami- Suiren Serizawa-Kamus

**Fuu no Ryu-** Ana- Lizi Woodsen- Dohko**(Lizi é very cute x3)**

**Mei no Ryu- **Alice-AC- Camille Rodriguez- Mú **(ADOREI ela!!!! Bem o que eu precisava, uma "peste" para atazanar eles xD Nyohohohohohoho)**

**Shi no Ryu-** Daji-chan(por MP)- Rissa Takahashi- Afrodite(se importa de ficar com ele?) **(Gostei da Rissa-chan, vamos ter duas exorcistas xD)**

**Lei(rei) no Ryu- **Pure-Petit Cat- Chikage Himuro- Milo

**Kami no Ryu(Deus-Dragão)-armadura preta com detalhes vermelhos-Local de treinamento- Sibéria-** Aredhel Black- Marina Garcia- Shion**(Well, disse que não conseguia escrever com ele, mas as personagens que você cria SÃO para o Shion xD Só ele para brigar com ela, criei uma nova armadura tbm, Shion vai ficar Pxxx da vida por ter que ser treinado também xD)**

**oOo**

Meninas que não conseguiram, sinto muitooooooo, as fichas de vocês estavam ótimas, mas eram tantas meninas X.X

**Blue Crystal Rose- **Gostei da sua ficha, mas como disse antes, são tantas meninas... Sorte na próxima, vira e mexe eu acabo tendo idéias malucas x3

**Naniat-chan- **Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Uma fã!!! T-T Mas será que vai continuar sendo? Sua ficha tava boa, mas como disse antes, muitas meninas... Aliás, qual seu msn? Pass que eu te add sim!!! Com prazer mocinha!!!!

**Anzula- **Espero poder receber mais de suas fichas quando abrir mais fics de fichas xD, Mei Lin Hong é nome chinês e estava certo xD

**Mellody Elliot- **A Mel é fofa. É uma pena que não entrou... A parte do "Cala essa boca enorme e me beije", adorei ela xD...Sorry, mas não gosto da Saori e na minha fic ela vai sofrer xD

**Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto- **Foi uma pena não ter conseguido, mas espero ver mais fichas suas...

**Lune Kuruta- **Gostei muito da sua ficha, mesmo estando incompleta, pensei até em colocá-la, mas acho que seria um pouco de maldade com as outras meninas que completaram a ficha, mas espero poder pegar suas personagens em outras fics, agradeço os créditos que me deu, fiquei emocionada, espero que tenha tido boas notas na prova de anatomia... Qualquer coisa te mando uma mensagem ok!!!!

**Anayu Lira- **o.o Nunca detonaria a ficha de alguém, quem sou eu para julgar a ficha dos outros, para mim todas são ótimas!!! E a sua não foi diferente, apenas tinha muitas meninas e personalidades parecidas, não pense mal de mim ta!!! Espero poder ver mais fichas suas em outras fics viu!!!!

**oOo**

Bom, espero poder escrever logo, estou cheia de idéias xD

Como tinha prometido no outro capítulo, a história de terror que tinha comentado, sobre a Mansão Himuro, na história da Chikage, tinha sobrevivente(ela descende deste), mas na original não tinha... Bom, pregui mor, vou copiar do Wilkipédia e colar(na verdade eu tinha visto originalmente em outro site, mas não lembro qual era...).

xXxXxXx

Essa história foi usada para o jogo Fatal Frame2...

Há rumores de a mansão Himuro ser o palco das mortes violentas de uma família japonesa e vários de seus associados, algumas décadas atrás (...). A Família Himuro participava de um específico e enigmático ritual Shintoísta com o nome de "Ritual de Estrangulamento", que era usado para selar o karma ruim da Terra. O Karma, chamado "Malice" (ou Malícia), emergiria em uma data específica perto do final do ano de um portal no jardim interno da mansão. Para prevenir isso,uma donzela era escolhida ao nascer e isolada do mundo externo para ser criada como um cordeiro para sacrifício. Isso era feito para prevenir que ela, a "Donzela do Santuário da Corda", adquirisse qualquer ligação com o mundo externo, o que arruinaria o ritual. Antes do "Ritual de Estrangulamento", outra donzela era escolhida para o "Ritual do Demônio Cego" que, ao ser amarrada, sua face era forçada contra uma máscara de madeira com espetos nos locais onde deviam estar os olhos. A relação dessa prática com o "Ritual do Estrangulamento" não é conhecida, mas aparentemente era necessária para o sucesso. Após o tempo certo ter passado,chegaria o dia do "Ritual do Estrangulamento" para a "Donzela do Santuário da Corda", onde ela seria atada por cordas nos seus pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço. As cordas eram amarradas a times de bois, que puxavam radialmente do corpo da menina, arrancando seus membros de seu corpo. Não é conhecido se ela estava morta antes de seus membros serem arrancados, entretanto, é lógico que a corda do pescoço a sufocaria, apesar de ela estar sentindo uma dor agonizante. As cordas usadas para amarrar seus apêndices seriam ensopadas com seu sangue e cruzadas no portal da Malícia. Mas o portal só permaneceria fechado por aproximadamente 75 anos antes de o ritual se repetir. Por gerações, essa tradição era passada pela família Himuro, o chefe da família sempre participava dos procedimentos. (...) Porém a honra da família levou ao desastre. Durante o último "Ritual de Estrangulamento" registrado, é dito que a "Donzela do Santuário da Corda" avistou um homem do lado de fora da mansão vários dias antes do ritual. Ela se apaixonou por ele, e seu novo apegamento à Terra manchou seu sangue e seu espírito; o ritual e seu sacrifício falharam miseravelmente. O chefe soube do acontecido e perdeu sua sanidade. Ele correu pela mansão assassinando sua família, os sacerdotes, e qualquer desafortunado que estivesse visitando a mansão na ocasião. Envergonhado com sua falha de prevenir a calamidade, ele caiu sobre sua própria katana, cometendo suicídio. A Família Himuro e os rituais performados por ela agora estavam mortos. As pessoas locais ficaram quietas quanto a história, e eles não estavam nada ansiosos para descobrir detalhes das mortes. (...) Ainda hoje, esforços são feitos para descobrir mais informações sobre a família e sua tragédia, mas os registros são poucos.

Escolhendo as "Donzelas" 

Na ambientação de Fatal Frame, garotas são criadas para virarem sacrifícios. Esses sacrifícios são necessáios para manter o portal do "outro mundo" fechado. Para escolher quem vai ser o sacrifício, os guardiões pegam todas as donzelas com potencial para um jogo de pega-pega, ou "Demônio pega". Uma delas é escolhida como Oni (Demônio) do jogo, representando um demônio do portal. A Oni deve tentar pegar as outras para determinar quem será o sacrifício. Não se sabe se as meninas são avisadas do que realmente o jogo representa. A primeira garota a ser pega será o sacrifício do "Ritual do Demônio Cego". Era dito que essa garota era cega ao "Oni" (demônio), e era incapaz de vê-lo. A última garota a ser pega, diziam, era a que tinha a aura (ou energia) mais forte. Ela pode ver os demônios, e consegue fugir o máximo que pode, na teoria fazendo dela a mais forte das "Donzelas". Essa garota será a escolhida para participar do "Ritual do Estrangulamento", que manterá os demônios no portal

xXxXxXx

Bom, aqui foi a história macabra...X.X, no próximo capítulo eu já posto o começo da história... Então até lá!!!!

Bjnhos x3 Pure-Petit deshita...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!!!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!!!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

oOo

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_- _Provavelmente essa seja minha última fic de fichas, motivo? Aconteceu algo muito chato comigo por causa dessa fic, um mal-entendido, eu pedi desculpas à essa pessoas, mas talvez ela não tenha me perdoado... Fiquei com a consciência pesada e tinha até pensado em deletar meu profile e todas as fics, foi desânimo mesmo. Mas me deletar seria acabar com uma vida(Pure-Petit vive para as fics), e não seria justo com as leitoras que esperam minhas histórias. Mas para não ter mais esse tipo de problema, resolvi acabar minha carreira de fic de fichas por aqui... Continuarei escrevendo, e ainda acabo convidando algumas leitoras para participar de algumas fics, acho que é assim não gera problema... Muito obrigada à todas que mandaram fichas para minhas fics até agora, Pure-Petit não seria oque é sem vocês...Peço desculpas novamente..._

_**Naniat-chan(se estiver lendo), te add no mns ta! xD Está convidada para uma fic minha, assim que entrar em contato(apenas por mail, já que Pure-Petit não tem hora para entrar no msn),te digo os detalhes...**_

_**Anzula-chan- ainda não recebi seu endereço de mail, vou escrever o meu, se ler esta mensagem, me add: hellokitty19841(arroba)msn(ponto)com...Quem quiser me add esteja à vontade, mas mande aviso!!! Ah sim, não costumo estar on, então só com mails...u.u**_

_**AredhelBlack- Ah sim, não consigo escrever com Shion, sem ele sair totalmente OCC na verdade todos os meus personagens saem OCC...¬¬"""" Mas vou tentando, já que a Marina é feita para o Shion...u.u**_

_**Anya-san- Espero sua ficha mocinha!!!! Ah sim, Mansão Himuro era do Fatal Frame 2? Nem sei, li no Wilkipédia que era do 2...o.ô... Thnxs pelo aviso...**_

_**Às outras meninas... Paciência com essa gata de rua(by Maia Sorovar xD) desmiolada, ta frio aqui, logo neva por essas bandas, meu cérebro deve estar congelado X.X**_

oOo

O dia mal havia amanhecido, todos dormiam tranqüilos no Santuário. Logo uma música suave começa a ser tocada pelas escadarias pelo auto-falantes recém instalados. Assim que a música acaba, um silêncio sinistro por alguns segundos até...

- ACORDEM SEUS MOLENGAS!!!! ESPERO TODOS NO SALÃO DO GRANDE MESTRE EM 3 MINUTOS SEM FALTA OU IRÃO SE VER COMIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!- Saori gritava pelo megafone.

Foi uma correria só, muitos chegaram com os cabelos desarrumados, outros com a roupa torta muitos com a cara inchada e ofegantes, os únicos que estava, apresentáveis eram Afrodite, Kamus, Dohko, Saga e Shaka.

- Se ela não fosse o raio da Athena, juro que matava...Vaca!- Resmunga Máscara da Morte.

- Essa louca pensa que somos surdos!!!- Shura massageia os ouvidos.

- Porque chegou atrasado Kanon? Saga já estava aqui quando chegamos...- Pergunta Aioria, que arrumava a camisa torta.

- É que o traidor do meu querido irmãzinho me deixou lá e veio na frente...¬¬"""- Kanon.

- Correção caro irmãzinho... Eu te acordei, mas você me mandou ir à merda...u.u"""- Lembra Saga.

- Falando nisso, porque você, Shaka, Dohko, Kamus e Afrodite já estavam aqui?- Pergunta Mú.

- Lembre-se que Afrodite e Kamus são os últimos moradores, chegam mais rápidos...- Diz Aldebaram.

- Mas eu já estava acordado, costumo me levantar cedo...- Diz Kamus.

- Eu odeio aquela música tosca que Saori colocou, então tive que me levantar cedo...- Saga.

- Eu estava meditando...- Diz Shaka.

- Eu também estava acordado, não gosto de acordar com olheiras...u.u- Diz Afrodite.

- Espero que seja algo importante...- Diz Aioros dando um longo bocejo.

- Acho que é sim, pela cara dela...E para nos acordar tão cedo...- Diz Dohko.

- Duvido que seja algo importante, vindo dessa Deusa de araque...- Diz Milo.

- EU DISSE 3 MINUTOS!!!!! ATRASARAM 7 SEGUNDOS!!!!! INCOMPETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!- Saori chega gritando ainda com o megafone nas mãos.

- Calma Athena, eles já estão aqui, melhor começar a reunião logo...- Diz Shion, morrendo de vontade de bater na cabeça dela com o megafone.

- Ah claro... Eu os chamei aqui para dizer que hoje eu acordei com um ótimo humor e queria "lavar a roupa suja"...- Diz Saori, sentando no trono.

- Se isso é ótimo humor, imagine o dia que ela estiver de TPM...¬¬"""- Diz Kanon.

- Maravilha, essa louca nos chamou para lavar a roupa dela?- Milo revira os olhos.

- Acho que não é bem isso que ela quis dizer...- Diz Kamus.

- Também acho, "lavar a roupa suja" também quer dizer "acerto de contas"...- Diz Shaka.

- SILÊNCIOOOOO!!!!! Bom, para começar, eu andei observando que vocês andam muito moles e preguiçosos, nem treinam direito!!!- Diz Saori.

- Mas acabamos com todos os inimigos, a Terra está em paz!!!- Diz Mú.

- Correção!!!! Vocês vírgula!!!! Quem acabou com os inimigos foi meu querido Seiya!!!! Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso... Ai ai...- Suspira Saori.(**Ta devo, concordar que foram os bronzeados que acabaram com os inimigos, mas essa vaca não precisa idolatrar o jumento né? ¬¬""").**

- Mal agradecida...¬¬"""- Máscara da Morte cruza os braços.

- Continuando... E além de que muitos de vocês me traíram no passado... Máscara da Morte e Afrodite!!!! São a pior espécie!!!! Traidores do início ao fim!!!! Saga, tentou me matar, dominou o MEU Santuário e tentou me matar denovo!!! Kanon, você libertou aquele idiota do Poseidon!!! Não pense que apenas porque te perdoei, esqueci do ocorrido... Shura, você me largou à sorte!!! Eu, uma pobre e linda criancinha(voz dramática). Shion! Você como mestre foi um fraco!!! Deixou Saga te matar, mas que vergonha...E por último Aioros!!! Não teve a capacidade de me proteger até o fim!!! Espero que peguem as piores!!!- Saori.

- Eu fui controlado por Ares!!!!- Saga.

- Eu estava dormindo... O Mestre não pode dormir por acaso?- Shion.

- Estava recebendo ordens do Mestre, digo Saga...- Shura.

- Eu traí mesmo!!!- Diz Mask com orgulho.

- Mas, mas, eu te salvei do Saga, te protegi do Shura e ainda te entreguei para um velho podre de rico!!! Deveria me agradecer!!!- Aioros indignado.

- Bom, ta, eu perdôo Aioros, já que meu vovô era podre de rico mesmo, se fosse um pobretão, aí sim te mataria...- Saori.

- O que quer dizer com pegar as piores?- Diz Kanon.

- Ah sim, ia me esquecendo... Pelo fato de estarem fora de forma e molengas, resolvi contratar Mestras para treiná-los...- Diz Saori com um sorriso cínico.

- MESTRAS?- Dizem em coro.

- Sim... Entrem meninas!!!!- Diz Saori.

Um grupo de garotas entram pela porta e se enfileiram em frente aos cavaleiros.

xXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXx

Yoooo meninas!!!! Capítulo curtinho, mas é para aquecer mesmo... Estou esperando ficha da Anya-san para poder continuar...

Bom, acho que é isso... Me desculpem se tiver erros de caligrafia... Não mandei para beta, Maia Sorovar ia me matar xD

Jya... bjnhos x3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!!!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!!!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

Já peço desculpas pelos erros de ortografia desde já... Não revisei... xP

oOo

- MULHERES??????????- O alvoroço foi total.

- Me recuso a ser treinado por uma mulher!!!!- Diziam alguns(vide Milo, Kanon, Mask, Aioria e Shura).

- São crianças!!!!- Diziam outros(vide Kamus, Saga, Aioros, Mú, Afrodite, Dohko e Shaka).

- Mas qual o problema? Eu até acho que seria legal...- Diz Aldebaram, que se cala ao ver o olhar mortal de seus companheiros.

- SILÊNCIO!!!!!! EU AINDA MANDO NESSE SANTUÁRIO!!!! E SE EU DIGO QUE SERÃO TREINADOS POR ELAS É PORQUE SERÃO!!!!!!- Saori estava mais roxa que seus cabelos.

Nenhuma das amazonas disse nada, mas era visível a insatisfação delas ao ouvir palavras machistas, algumas olharam feio, outras levantaram o cosmo(que por sinal era poderosíssimo), outras fingiram não ter ouvido.

- Bom, podem se apresentar meninas...- Diz Saori, arrumando os cabelos que estavam bagunçados.

- Eu sou Marina Garcia, Kami no Ryu, a líder das Amazonas – Dragões...- Diz uma garota de cerca de 22 anos, alta, pele morena, cabelos castanhos, cacheados e longos, com uma franjinha que caía sobre os olhos cor de mel, dona de um corpo curvilíneo e busto farto, tinha as unhas longas pintadas de preto e suas mãos tinham pinturas feita de henna. Vestia um vestido de linho preto, era de alças finas e na altura dos joelhos, sapatilhas de tira preta e uma fita prendendo duas mechas de cabelos atrás da cabeça.

-Sou Krika Haruno, Ten no Ryu...- Diz uma garota com cerca de 1,70, pele morena, cabelos pratas, ondulados e longos, a franja é lateral, seus olhos são prateados, tem uma pintinha no lábio superior e outras três no lado esquerdo do pescoço em forma de triângulo, suas unhas estavam pintadas de vinho. Vestia um jeans claro, uma bata branca e sandálias também brancas.

- Sou Camis Kinomoto, Chi no Ryu...- Diz uma garota com cerca de 19 anos, 1.60 de altura, pele branca, cabelos abaixo dos ombros, cacheados e castanhos, olhos expressivos azul-céu, lábios naturalmente vermelhos, pernas um pouco grossas, barriga definida e busto médio. Vestia um jeans escuro, uma regata preta e all star preto.

- Me chamo Ingrid Tonianskas, sou Hikari no Ryu...- Diz a garota de cerca de 22 anos, 1,68, magra com corpo curvilíneo, pele clara, cabelos castanhos claros e muito lisos, tem o corte em V no meio das costas, a franja alcança o queixo, seus olhos são cor de mel, miúdos e em formato rasgado, boca pequena e avermelhada. Vestia um jeans detonado com correntes e rasgos nos joelhos, uma blusinha preta com alça apenas de um lado, deixando o sininho que tinha nas costas à mostra, calçava botas de salto fino e preto.

- Meu nome é Alissa di Nallares...Sou Yami no Ryu...- Diz uma garota de cerca de 18 anos, alta(1,80), magra, corpo curvilíneo, pele bem alva, cabelos prateados e lisos, alcançando o chão, mas estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto com algumas mechas azuis, seus olhos eram felinos e misteriosos, direito púrpura e esquerdo azul-gelo. Vestia uma saia xadrez, com meia de rede preta, um top preto com uma caveira prateada, luvas de tecido até o cotovelo listrado de preto e vermelho sem os dedos, suas unhas eram pintadas de preto, calçava all star de cano longo preto com o cadarço vermelho.

- Sou Caroline Coldibeli, Kin no Ryu...- Diz a garota de cerca de 18 anos, 1,72 de altura, 60 kilos, pele branca, cabelos ondulados e castanhos até o meio das costas, tinha traços finos e lábios carnudos. Vestia um jeans esverdeado, uma camiseta preta e um tênis preto.

- Me chamo Valentine Rizzio, sou Gin no Ryu...- Diz uma garota com cerca de 17 anos, 1,77 de altura, corpo curvilíneo, pernas longas, pele ligeiramente morena, cabelos até o meio das costas com as pontas cacheadas, castanho-claro com algumas mechas loiras, a franja tampa parcialmente o olho direito, seus olhos são verde-oliva, tem a boca pequena e rosada. Vestia um vestido de cetim curto e balone na cor preta, era de alças finas, botas de cano alto e ponta fina, e uma boina preta.

- Sou Jéssica Cornwell, Dôo no Ryu...- Diz a garota de cerca de 17 anos, 1,60 de altura, pele branca, corpo atlético, cabelos prateados na altura da bunda, a franja cobre as sobranselhas, seus olhos são vermelhos, tem os lábios carnudos e rosados, possui uma tatuagem atrás do pescoço, uma estrela de seis pontas. Vestia um jeans escuro, baby look preta e all star também preto.

- Laïse Fischer, Ka no Ryu...- Diz a garota de cerca de 20 anos, 1,60 de altura, corpo curvilíneo, cintura fina, busto médio e quadril largo, seus cabelos lisos e vermelho-fogo, suas íris são alaranjadas no centro e vermelho nas bordas, tem olhar à la Angelina Jolie, lábios carnudos e róseos. Vestia um terninho feminino preto e scarpin da Christian Louboutin, também pretos.

- Suiren Serizawa, Sui no Ryu...- Diz uma garota de cerca de 17 anos, pele branca, 1,75 de altura, magra e com o corpo curvilíneo, seus braços e pernas são longos e finos, cabelos lisos, negros até a cintura, traços delicados, lábios carnudos e nariz fino, usava faixas nos olhos, era cega. Vestia um jeans preto, com rasgos nos joelhos, uma blusinha de alças pretas e um colete sem mangas por cima, coturno preto e pulseiras de couro.

- Me chamo Lizi Woodsen, Fuu no Ryu...- Diz a garota de cerca de cerca de 17 anos, 1,66 de altura, magra e com corpo curvilíneo, pele alva, traços angelicais, cabelos loiros e lisos até a cintura, a franja é repartida ao meio e vai até o queixo, olhos cinzas e inexpressivos. Vestia um vestido-bata acima do joelho, deixando à mostra a marca na coxa direita, era de tecido leve na cor creme com pequenas flores azuis, sandálias de tiras finas amarradas no tornozelo.

- Camille Rodriguez, Mei no Ryu...- Diz uma garota de cerca de 1,58, corpo curvilíneo e sensual, busto farto, pele morena, seus cabelos eram rosas, lisos até o bumbum, a franja era longa e jogada para o lado direito, cobrindo parcialmente o olho, seus olhos são azuis bem claros, quase pratas. Vestia uma saia jeans. Curta e escura, regata branca e sandálias de tiras brancas.

- Rissa Takahashi, Shi no Ryu...- Diz uma garota com cerca de 16 anos, 1,68 de altura, corpo delicado e sem muitas curvas, cintura delineada, seus braços e pernas são longos, delicados e delgadas, pele branca, cabelos negros, lisos até o final das costas, a franja é repicada e cai sobre os olhos negros e levemente puxados. Vestia um vestido longo, alcançando os pés, verde-petróleo, de alças e liso, usava sandálias simples e pretas.

- Chikage Himuro, Lei no Ryu...- Diz uma garota inexpressiva com cerca de 17 anos, 1,68 de altura, magrela e com poucas curvas, pele muito pálida, rosto delicado, lábios finos e rosados, seus cabelos são prateados, muito lisos e alcançam os joelhos, a franja é repicada e cobre parcialmente os olhos grandes, inexpressivos e roxos bem claros sem pupila(não é cega). Vestia uma saia preta arrastando no chão, mostrando apenas a ponta do coturno preto, baby look preta sobre uma outra de mangas longas, que cobrem suas mãos, era listrado de preto e branco, tinha um coelho de pano remendado nas mãos.

-Muito bem!!! Agora que se apresentaram, podemos sortear os aprendizes...- Diz Saori com um sorriso sombrio.

- Como assim sortear? Acha que somos prêmios de bingo?- Protesta Máscara da Morte.

- Pior, somos prenda de festa junina!!!!- Diz Aioria

- Não estou gostando nada disso...- Diz Kamus.

- Dessa vez Athena passou dos limites!!!- Diz Saga.

- Concordo Saga...- Dohko cruza os braços.

- Bom, pele menos as garotas são gostosas...- Milo, Kanon, Mask e Shura babavam.

- Mas ainda assim são crianças...- Mú.

- Não só isso... São mulheres!!! Não vou aceitar ser treinado por uma mera mulher...- Milo, sem perceber deixa uma das amazonas mais que irritada.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim...- Novamente Aldebaran recebe olhares ameaçadores.

- Bom, que seja, mas sorteio?- Aioros.

- Que Buda tenha piedade de nós...- Shaka olha para o alto.

- Dessa vez concordo com você Shaka, que os Deuses nos protejam...- Afrodite.

- CALEM-SE!!! Vamos começar o sorteio...- Saori bate seu báculo no chão.

- Comece logo Athena...- Shion estava impaciente.

A garota de cabelos roxos, senta em seu trono e abre um painel que ficava escondido no braço da cadeira, aperta uns botões e um painel carnavalesco sai do chão, um tipo de roleta, onde tinha o nome dos Dourados.

- Bom, podemos começar...Uma por uma rodem a roleta... Quem será a primeira?- Pergunta Athena.

Uma por uma vão girando a roleta, os pares que saíram foram: Saga e Caroline, Aioros e Ingrid, Aioria e Velentine, Kamus e Suiren, Aldebaran e Jéssica, Kanon e Alissa, Afrodite e Rissa, Mú e Camille, Máscara da Morte e Krika, Dohko e Lizi, Shaka e Camis, faltavam Shura e Milo. Chikage gira a roleta, ela vai perdendo a velocidade e pára em Shura, mas volta para Milo. Ficando Milo e Chikage, Shura e Laïse.

- O que foi aquilo? A roleta voltou!!!! Vocês viram!!!! Essa nanica fez algo!!!! Não vou aceitar isso!!!!- O caveleiro de escorpião protestava.

- Cale-se inseto!!!! Foi justo!!!!- Shura suspira aliviado, estava com medo da aura negra da Amazona de Lei no Ryu.

- Athena... Sobrou uma amazona...- Diz Shion contando os pares.

- Sobrou não... Eu vou ser sua tutora...- Diz Marina, a garota não estava muito empolgada.

- OQUEEE?????!!!!! Porque eu tenho que treinar também? Eu sou o mestre!!!- Shion diz revoltado.

- E perder a chance de me vingar?- Ri Saori.

- Me perdoe dizer isso Athena, mas ainda não acredito que essas garotas sejam tão poderosas assim...- Diz Saga.

- Quer uma prova?- Caroline sorri.

- O que propõe?- Saga encara a garota.

- Huuummm... Que tal uma luta?- Diz Valentine.

- Não sei... Seria covardia...- Diz Aioria.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- Jéssica encara o leonino.

- Aceita ou não?- Caroline encara Saga.

- Aceitamos!!!!- Diz Shura.

- Venceremos facinho...- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- É o que veremos...- Sorri Laïse.

- Ótimo!!!! Preparem a arena!!!! Teremos uma luta...- Sorri Saori.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahooooooo!!!!! Primeiramente... MERRY XMAS!!!!!! Queria postar esse capítulo antes do Natal, fica como um presentinho pra vocês xD

Bom, não sei se o capítulo ficou bom, na verdade escrevi correndo para ser postada até essa data(isso porque eu disse que gosto de fics bem escrita, mas me dêem um crédito dessa vez, era para uma boa causa, diga-se o Natal xD)...

Bom, nesse capítulo, apresentei as meninas e viram que teremos lutinhas nos próximos capítulo xD Poucas falas, mas era mais para apresentar as meninas, para poder trabalhar mais com cada personagem, irei dividir as lutas e 4 luta cada capítulo, senão vai ficar como esse capítulo, poucas falas e poucas cenas de cada uma...

Bom, agora que cada uma sabe que Armadura pegou... Acho que está na hora de criarem golpes...Aqui vai a segunda ficha...

**Golpes:**

**Defesa: 1 no máximo**

**Ataque: 2 no máximo**

**Golpe especial: 1 no máximo.**

**Cena:(Descrevam a cena por cima, para eu poder imaginar, podem ganhar fácil ou penar para ganhar deles... Vocês escolhem x3)**

Bom, aqui foi a segunda fichinha... Provavelmente não postarei o próximo capítulo até o Ano Novo, então já vou desejar HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! Agora...

**Meninas que mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior... Sorry não ter respondido, não estou com muito tempo, fim de ano já viu né...A próxima semana será a última antes das férias da minha fábrica, que infelizmente é uma miserável 1 semana...¬¬"""" Mas eu sobrevivo...xD**

**Prometo que responderei as próximas reviews!!!!**

Bjnhios x3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!!!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!!!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

**Aqui vai um PS importantíssimo, não sei como são os golpes dos Dourados, tipo descrever, well, faz eras que não vejo Saint Seiya, digamos que estou colando do Wilkipédia, mas não tem a descrição do golpe de todos, por isso,apenas alguns possuem mais descrições que outros.**

**Ah sim, e como disse antes, cada capítulo será de três lutas cada, começando com Krika, Camis e Ingrid...**

oOo

Todos estavam na arena, o sol estava alto, de um lado, os Golds, de outras as Amazonas do Dragão, Saori se senta confortavelmente no trono que alguns Cavaleiros de Bronze trouxeram. Shion estava ao seu lado, visivelmente irritado, segurava um guarda- sol, para evitar que a Deusa se queimasse, Saori segurava um leque com marabus roxos e se abanava, o estava realmente quente, na outra mão, seu báculo.

- Ótimo... Podemos começar a luta... Quem quer ser o primeiro?- Pergunta Saori olhando para seus Cavaleiros.

- Eu vou!!! Quero mostrar para essas pivetas que não podem com nós!!! Quem sabe assim irão embora de uma vez!!!- Máscara da Morte dá um passo para frente.

- Ótimo, sua adversária será Krika Haruno... Comecem!!!- Saori bate seu báculo no chão.

oOo

**Primeira luta- **_**Máscara da Morte de Câncer vs Krika de Ten no Ryu...GO**_

Mask e Krika ficam frente à frente, o Cavaleiro de Câncer já vestia sua armadura e mantinha a pose de "o todo poderoso", a garota ainda vestia roupas comuns e o olhava de forma tranqüila. O que deixa o Cavaleiro irritado, ele dá um soco, mas Krika desvia, tomando distância dele.

- Que foi neném? Ta com medinho?- Diz Mask, com sorriso zombeteiro.

- Cara, você me pegou num mal dia...- Diz a garota arrumando os cabelos.

- TEN NO RYU!!!!- Krika abre os braços e nuvens começam a correr no céu, logo um dragão azul celeste sobrevoa o Santuário, os Cavaleiros observam atônitos, o Dragão se torna luz e entra no corpo da Amazona, que brilha, ao voltar ao normal, vestia a armadura. Em suas mãos um tridente.

- Vamos lutar!!!- A garota diz entrando em posição de luta.

Máscara da Morte sorri de lado e fica na mesma pose. Ficam andando em círculos, se encarando. Máscara da Morte parte para o ataque, dando um soco em direção à Krika, esta pula graciosamente e se desvia, dando uma rasteira, fazendo Mask cair de costas, ela tenta acertá-lo com o tridente, mas ele se levanta rapidamente, mas ele pôde ouvir o som metálico ecoar no chão e sentiu a velocidade do ataque.

Krika sorri e começa uma sessão de ataques com a lança, Máscara da Morte se protege e desvia dos golpes, alguns o atingiam, a ponta do tridente já havia feito vários cortes no braço do Cavaleiro.

- Ihhhhh Mask!!!! Ta perdendo para uma garotinha... Não tem vergonha não?- Kanon e Shura começam a provocar o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Já chega boneca!!! Cansei de brincar, vou acabar com isso logo!!! ONDAS DO INFERNO!!!!- Máscara da Morte apela para esse golpe.

- ESPELHO CELESTIAL!- Krika gira o tridente em sua frente e surge um espelho de gelo.

O golpe do Cavaleiro bate e volta para ele, que consegue defender, mas fica debilitado.

- HIMAAL-YA!- Cansada de apenas "brincar" com o cavaleiro, Krika resolve usar seu golpe supremo, o ambiente começa a ficar frio e o ar pesado, como se estivessem na montanha mais alta do mundo, mas isso apenas na arena de luta, os outros ainda morriam com o sol escaldante, menos Saori que tinha Shion a abanando.

- Acha que vai me vencer só porque deixou o ar mais frio?- Máscara da Morte volta a atacar Krika, agora com mais fúria, num desvio de atenção da garota, ele acerta um chute no tridente, o fazendo voar para longe do alcance da garota, ele sorri e volta a atacá-la, se defendendo como pode, desfere alguns golpes no cavaleiro, que consegue defender.

Mas o ar fica cada vez mais pesado, e a cabeça de Mask começa a sentir os efeitos, ficando zonso e acaba caindo de joelhos, levando as mãos à cabeça, Krika se aproxima e o encara, quase que pedindo para ele desistir, o que deixa mais furioso.

- Vou tirar esse sorrisinho da cara!- Mask diz irritado, fechando os punhos.

- Não diga idiotices! Olhe seu estado, logo os danos causados em seu celebro serão irreversíveis! Renda-se.- Diz a garota.

- Não irá ganhar de mim!- Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, cai inconsciente.

- Tolo... Mas gostei da persistência... Terei um ótimo aprendiz...- Dizendo isso, Krika desfaz o golpe.

- Cura do Dragão!- Diz colocando a mão da testa de Mask, uma luz azulada penetra no corpo dele. Logo suas funções voltam, e Krika respira com dificuldade, esse golpe de cura a deixava fraca.

- A vencedora é _Haruno Krika_!- Saori faz um sinal com as mãos e alguns cavaleiros de Bronze carregam Mask para uma sombra.

**PS-**_** Mask tinha que perder fácil para parar de ser metido e machista, Kanon e Milo que me aguardem...u.u**_

oOo

**Segunda luta- **_**Shaka de Virgem vs Camis de Chi no Ryu...GO**_

Camis e Shaka vão para o centro da arena, o cavaleiro mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Melhor desistir garotinha, ninguém pode vencer Shaka de Virgem, o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus!- Diz o cavaleiro, já vestido com a armadura.

- É o que veremos...- Camis sorri, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo, uma luz verde brilha ente os dedos. – CHI NO RYU!!!!- Ao dizer isso, o chão treme, e um dragão verde sai dele, voa por um tempo e entra no corpo da garota, logo estava vestida com sua armadura.

- Vamos lutar!!!!- Diz a garota partindo para o ataque com uma seqüência de socos e chutes, defendidos facilmente pelo Cavaleiro. Shaka consegue dar um soco no estômago da garota, a fazendo voar alguns metros, bater num pilar e cair com a barriga no chão, o simples soco dele era forte, o que deixou a garota impressionada.

- Esses golpes são muito fracos... Já disse que não pode me vencer! Desista!- Shaka se aproxima devagar, Camis sorri. –Mas...- Shaka sente seus pés paralisarem.

- Parece que "o homem mais próximo de Deus" caiu no meu golpe... TERROR DE AREIA!!!- Camis se levanta, limpando o filete que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

Grãos de areia se movimentavam aos pés do Cavaleiro de Virgem, pouco à pouco vai aumentando, cobrindo o corpo de Shaka pouco à pouco, as areias já cobrias as cochas, os grão se moviam de uma maneira que cortava a parte de tecido e machuca a pele.- De olhos fechados não irá conseguir me vencer...- Diz Camis.

- Se é o que deseja, abrirei meus olhos, mas se prepare para perder... Vou tirar seus sentidos um por um... TESOURO DOS CÉUS!!!!- Shaka ataca a amazona.

Camis recua, mas é atingida, caindo no chão sem a visão, esse golpe faz Shaka se libertar, à essa altura, as areias estavam na altura do peito, seus braços e pernas estavam com cortes.

- Já te disse que não pode me vencer criança! TESOURO DOS CÉUS!!! - Diz Shaka, pronto para atacar novamente.

- Cansei disso... Prepare-se para meu melhor golpe!!!! THE LAST ONE!!!!!- Esse golpe faz com que ela copie o golpe do cavaleiro, com força 5 vezes maior, Shaka é atingido e cai à alguns metros, totalmente debilitado.

- A vencedora é _Camis Kinomoto_!- Diz Saori.

Shaka ainda tenta se levantar, Camis suspira cansada após usar o golpe, que a deixava muito fraca e anula o golpe, fazendo Shaka se recuperar pouco à pouco.

- Ainda bem que a luta acabou! Preciso terminar de ler meu livro...- Diz Camis andando até uma mochila, tirando um livro de dentro dele.

- Que livro?- Shaka estava tomado por uma certa curiosidade, se ela gosta de ler, talvez fosse bom tê-la como mestra.

- O último volume de Icha Icha...- Diz a garota como quem não quer nada.

- Não conheço...- Diz Shaka.

- Claro, porque se conhecesse, não seria o homem mais próximo de Deus!- Camis lhe sorri marota, mostrando o mangá, deixando Shaka muito vermelho e pensando que vai morar com uma tarada.

oOo

**Terceira luta- **_**Aioros de Sagitário e Ingrid de Hikari no Ryu...GO**_

Aioros a observava atentamente, não estava muito afim de perder como seus outros dois companheiros, mas também não estava afim de machucar uma garota tão bela... Sabia que apesar dos anos em que esteve morto, era ainda um forte cavaleiro.

Ingrid o encarava com um ar mais sério do que quando ela se apresentou, onde pareceu ser bem calma e meiga.

- HIKARI NO RYU!- Ingrid pega um bumerangue preto com detalhes prateados, um sol, uma lua e uma estrela, jogando-o para o alto, a arma atinge os céus com uma velocidade surpreendente, as nuvens brilham e um dragão de luz desce velozmente, chocando-se com a amazona, o corpo dela brilha de maneira intensa, sua armadura cintilava.

- Não quero te machucar...-Diz Aioros receoso.

- Melhor não me subestimar cavaleiro...- Diz Ingrid. – Se não vai me atacar, eu ataco! SUN LIGHTING!- A amazona cruza os braços em frente ao peito, uma luz amarelada muito forte começa a irradiar do corpo dela.

Aioros tenta se defender, mas é cego momentaneamente e seu corpo jogado à uma certa distância, antes que ele caia, Ingrid começa uma série de socos e chutes, alguns defendidos, outros acertados, uma brecha e o cavaleiro segura o braço da garota, a jogando longe, num movimento gracioso, ela pousa no chão.

- TROVÃO ATÔMICO!- O ar começa a estralar em volta de ambos, Ingrid fica em posição de defesa, Aioros desfere o golpe de seu punho, indo direto na direção da amazona, que consegue se desviar, mas o golpe lhe pega de raspão na barriga, rasgando parte de sua roupa, a garota cai de pé, mas sente a eletricidade percorrer o corpo pelo ferimento.

- Muito bom Aioros de Sagitário, mas precisa de muito mais para me vencer...- Diz a amazona com a mão no ferimento.

- Vejo que é forte Ingrid de Hikari no Ryu, o golpe a pegou de raspão, mas vai precisar de mais velocidade se quiser me vencer!- Diz Aioros. – TROVÃO ATÔMICO!- Aioros repete o golpe, que vem de outra direção dessa vez.

- Não caio no mesmo golpe duas vezes... MOON LIGHTING!- Ingrid cruza os braços em frente ao corpo, uma luz branca muito intensa brilha, criando um escudo que repele o golpe.

- Desculpe, mas alguém tem que ganhar essa luta... – Diz Aioros.- Prepare-se! DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA!- O cavaleiro concentra seu cosmo, milhares de flechas atacam a garota de todos os lados.

- STAR LIGHTING!- Ingrid começa uma série de socos e chutes, são muito rápidos e se assemelham à pequenos pontos de luz.

Os golpes se chocam, algumas flechas de cavaleiro atingem a garota, rasgando sua roupa e queimando sua pele, assim como os inúmeros golpes da garota o atingem, rasgando a parte de pano da perna, fazendo riscos na armadura e ferimentos nos braços. Ambos caem à uma certa distância, machucados e fracos. Quando todos pensaram que a luta iria ficar empatada, com muito esforço, Ingrid se põe em pé, o cavaleiro de Sagitário não consegue se mexer.

- A vencedora é _Ingrid Tonianskas_!- Diz Saori batendo o báculo no chão.

Logo após dado o resultado, a amazona de Hikari no Ryu cai de joelhos e é aparada pelas companheiras levada para a sombra, alguns cavaleiros de Bronze aparecem e levam Aioros para outro canto, cuidando de seus ferimentos.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Yooo!!! Desculpem a demora... xD

Mas aqui está lutas!!!! Foi apenas três, mas deu um trabalho, não estou acostumada à escrever muitas cenas de luta ou ação, então me desculpem se ficaram confusas, estranhas ou bobas...xD

Agradeço à reviews de todas, responderei à todos na medida do possível...

No próximo capítulo, as lutas de _**Alissa **_**vs**_** Kanon**_, _**Caroline **_**vs**_** Saga**_ e _**Elisa**_** vs**_** Aioria**_... Pau neles meninas!!! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua xD Até lá...

Bjnhos, Pure-Petit deshita...x3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!!!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!!!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

oOo

**Quarta luta- **_**Kanon de Gêmeos vs Alissa de Yami no Ryu...GO**_

- Gata, melhor desistir logo, por que não quero fazer nenhum machucado nesse rosto lindo...- Kanon a encarava com um sorriso jacoso.

- Não me faça rir, essas palavra mostram apenas que tem medo de lutar, porque sabe que vai perder...- Alissa estreita o olhar. – YAMI NO RYU!- A amazona tira uma katana das costas, com cerca de 1,60 cm de comprimento, completamente negra com alguns detalhes roxos, ela gira a espada na frente de seu corpo e um tipo de buraco negro surge, de onde um dragão negro de olhos roxos passa, circula algumas vezes em volta da garota, até entrar em seu corpo, já vestida com a armadura, anda felinamente em volta do cavaleiro, mantendo a espada em frente ao corpo.

- Humph, acha que essa pose de má irá me assustar? Eu avisei, prepare-se para perder! GENRÕKEN ILUSÃO DIABÓLICA!- Kanon corre em direção à amazona, lhe aplicando o golpe, a garota não se move.

Kanon sorri ao ver que os olhos delas ficam esbranquiçados, ela fica imobilizada e mantêm o olhar distante, depois de um tempo grita e leva às mãos à cabeça, caindo inconsciente...

- Eu disse que iria perder fácil gata, me desculpe...- Kanon se aproxima devagar e se abaixa diante da garota.

Nuvens negras começam a correr no céu, o tempo parece parar, tudo fica silencioso, Kanon olha para os lados assustados e não vê ninguém, ao olhar para Alissa novamente, seus olhos se arregalam, o corpo dela estava derretendo, virando uma lama negra, o cavaleiro se afasta assustado, a lama vai aumentando, parecia ter vida. Kanon sente seus pés paralisarem e a lama negra se aproximar, fazendo ele se desesperar, seus pés são cobertos pela lama, que aos poucos vai subindo por seu corpo, ele tenta se soltar, mas seus esforços são em vão, finalmente seu corpo é coberto e ele fica em meio às trevas, sozinho, sem poder se mexer... Sentia uma dor terrível, algo parecia lhe cortar a carne aos poucos, tanto por fora quanto por dentro.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- O cavaleiro solta um grito agonizante.

- Vitória de _Alissa di Nallaris_!- Anuncia Athena, todos vêem Kanon se contorcendo no chão, Alissa se aproxima e passa as mãos na testa dele, anulando o golpe, ele é levado para um canto ainda inconsciente.

Seu golpe foi muito rápido, ela usou um golpe de ilusão, o Bloody Galaxy antes mesmo de Kanon se aproximar dela, é um golpe de ilusão, onde a pessoa se vê enfrentando seus piores medos. Kanon pensou ter ganho a luta fácil, mas depois ficou preso nas trevas, sozinho, uma das coisas que ele mais teme.

_**PS- Luta rápida, ganho facilmente pela Alissa e com um Kanon agonizando, espero que tenham gostado xD (Pure-Petit sadist mode on xD)**_

oOo

**Quinta luta- **_**Saga de Gêmeos vs Caroline de Kin no Ryu...GO**_

Caroline entra na arena prendendo seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, olhava Saga de maneira misteriosa, seus olhos eram dourados.

- Saga de Gêmeos, certo? Ouvi dizer que é o cavaleiro mais forte de Athena... - Sorri Caroline. – KIN NO RYU!- Caroline dá um soco no chão e uma fenda se abre e uma armadura dourada sai da abertura, reluzia mais que o sol, a garota se aproxima da armadura e toca nela, um brilho intenso e ela estava vestida, já em posição de ataque.

- Me parece forte garota, me mostre do que é capaz!- Diz Saga a olhando de maneira calma.

- Como quiser...- Sorri a amazona, que no segundo seguinte havia desaparecido.

"Telecinese?", pensa o cavaleiro de gêmeos quando sente um cosmo próximo, se defendendo à tempo, cruzando os braços em frente ao rosto, o impacto do chute o fez ser arrastado por alguns metros, sente outra aproximação e pula, escapando de uma rasteira. Estreitando os olhos e queimando o cosmo, Saga consegue perceber que não se tratava de telecinese, mas a garota era muito rápida. "Interessante", sorri o geminiano.

O que para os que assistiam parecia apenas dois raios dourados, na verdade era uma luta acirrada, a garota atacava sem se cansar, o cavaleiro se defendia como podia, os golpes eram muito fortes, a proteção do braço começava a rachar.

- Deve estar se perguntando por que meus golpes são fortes não?- Diz Caroline dando chute alto, Saga se abaixa e apoiando a mão no chão, tenta um chute alto, mas a garota desvia.- A armadura de Kin no Ryu é a mais resistente, e somada à minha velocidade, faz com que meus golpes tenham a potência de um trem-bala.- Diz Caroline dando um soco que Saga desvia, se abaixando.

- Impressionante... Mas isso não me assusta, experimente meu poder... PUNHOS DE LUZ!- Uma rajada sai das mão de Saga, com um salto, Caroline se desvia e apoiando as mão no ombro do cavaleiro, dá um salto por trás dele, dando um chute em suas costas, pousando um pouco mais à frente.

- Vejo que não usa muitos golpes.- Diz Saga.

- Esperto... Prefiro lutas corpo-a-corpo, onde o lutador pode mostrar mais de si...- Diz a garota se voltando novamente para um ataque.

Caroline tenta um chute alto, mas Saga se abaixa e a pega pela perna, girando a garota e jogando contra um pilar, mas como um gato, ela gira o corpo e cai agaixada, o cavaleiro tenta um soco, que é desviado com um pulo, no chão apenas uma cratera, mostrando o poder do soco.

- PUNHOS DE LUZ!- Outra rajada, pegaria a amazona desprevenida, mas um brilho surge, repelindo o golpe, nas mãos da garota, uma katana que reluzia mais que a armadura.

Com a espada nas mãos, Caroline corre em direção à Saga, ele defende o golpe com o braço e a empurra, dando uma rasteira, a garota cai de costas e girando o corpo e usando as pernas como hélice, acerta as pernas de Saga, com um pulo estava de pé novamente.

A luta ficava cada vez mais acirrada, chutes e socos, os dois tinham um nível de poder parecido e nenhum dos dois parecia querer parar, apenas sons ecoavam pela arena. Após alguns minutos de luta, ambos param, Saga estava exausto, respirava fundo e estava agaixado, já a amazona, apesar de estar cansada por dentro, mantinha a pose imponente e olhava para Saga de uma maneira superior, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Desisto... Você é muito boa Caroline de Kin no Ryu, aceito ser treinado por você...- Diz o cavaleiro de gêmeos. "Mas não pense que será fácil...", Saga sorri.

- Vitória de _Caroline Coldibeli!_- Diz Saori, batendo o báculo.

Ambos saem da arena, indo cada um para seu lado, Caroline suspira fundo, mais um pouco e não agüentaria.

oOo

**Sexta luta- **_**Aioria de Leão vs Valentine de Gin no Ryu... GO**_

Valentine e Aioria vão ao centro da arena, o leonino a olhava de maneira superior e mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, a garota apenas o observava, em suas mãos um bastão de prata, tinha cerca de 1,80 cm, tinha enfeites em prata negra.

- Desista enquanto tem tempo...- Aioria mantinha o olhar.

- Pare de falar e lute! GIN NO RYU!- Valentine gira o bastão e bate no chão, uma fenda se abre no meio da arena, e uma armadura prateada sai dela, um brilho intenso, assim que ele cessa, a garota estava vestida.

- Não pense que irá vencer de mim só porque veste uma armadura bonita...RELÂMPAGO PLASMA!- Milhões de raios saem da mão do leonino. A amazona gira o bastão em frente ao corpo, se defendendo da maioria dos raios, mas alguns acabam passando e cortam parte das pernas e da barriga dela, fazendo a garota fazer uma careta de dor e um sorriso brotar no cavaleiro. – Sentiu meu poder? Desista enquanto pode!- Diz Aioria.

- Cale a boca! – Valentine corre em direção ao cavaleiro com o bastão nas mãos, dando um golpe, que é desviado por ele, dando a volta por ela, Aioria tenta um chute por trás, mas a amazona consegue se defender com o bastão.

A amazona o empurra e dá uma rasteira com a arma, fazendo Aioria se desequilibrar, aproveitando isso ela dá um chute, usando o bastão como apoio, o cavaleiro voa alguns metros e colide com um pilar.

- Ora sua... CAPSULA DO PODER!!!- Uma rajada sai das mãos do cavaleiro. Valentine gira novamente o bastão, consegue se defender, mas aproveitando a distração da garota, o cavaleiro chuta o bastão longe, dando um soco no estômago da amazona. – Perdeu sua arma foi?- Ri zombeteiro.

- Não preciso dele... FERIDAS DA MISERICÓRDIA!- Um soco, Aioria sente sua pele queimar por dentro, seus músculos se contraem e ele cai de joelhos, sentindo uma dor horrível.

A amazona se aproxima e dá uma joelhada no queixo de Aioria, o fazendo voar alguns metros e cair. O cavaleiro se levanta e encara a garota com chamas nos olhos, a seguir foram chutes e socos trocados, muitos defendidos, muitos acertados, quando param um pouco para respirar, estava Valentine com um corte no canto da boca, os braços e pernas cortados e parte da roupa da barriga rasgada, Aioria um corte na sobranselha esquerda, a boca cortada, o nariz sangrado, cortes no pescoço, braços e pernas.

- RELÂMPAGO PLASMA!- Aioria solta outro golpe.

- FORTALEZA REAL!- Uma parede cromada surge na frente da amazona, a protegendo do golpe, ela cambaleia, pois esse golpe requer muito cosmo.

- Por que não desiste logo?Está quase caindo!-Debocha Aioria, também muito fraco.  
-Você é tão irritante!- Grita ela, recuperando um pouco as forças.- FERIDAS DA MISERICÓRDIA!!!- O golpe acerta Aioria em cheio, ele cai no chão,ofegante.  
-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, GAROTA? POR QUE NÃO ADMITE QUE EU SOU MELHOR AO INVÉS DE FICAR SE DESGASTANDO?!-Grita o cavaleiro, se levantando com dificuldade, fica um pouco de pé, mas cai novamente de joelhos.  
-Fácil...porque você NÃO é o melhor. Agora seja um bom perdedor e vá cuidar desses seus machucados...- Diz Valentine, sorrindo cansada.

- Vitória de _Valentine Rizzio_! – Athena bate o báculo no chão, vendo que Aioria não tinha condições de continuar a luta.

A cavaleiro dá um soco no chão, se levanta e se aproxima de Valentine, ficando com o rosto bem próximo, ele estreita o olhar.

- Pode ter vencido a luta, Valentine, mas não a guerra...- Diz Aioria.

- Isso foi uma ameaça?- Valentine dá as costas e sai da arena, ela podia ser calma, mas aquela leonino estranhamente a irritava.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Yooo!!! Mais um capítulo!!! Sorry a demora girls, mas estava meio ruim esses dias, talvez começo de gripe...o.ô, mas estou melhor... Pior é a nevasca que caiu hoje(sábado dia 9 de fevereiro), uns flocos grandes, acho que acumulou uns 10 cm... Isso por que não costuma nevar em Tokyo... Amanhã vai ta um fio...X.X Dia de hibernar em casa xD

Espero que tenham gostado das lutas xD E desculpe os erros, não está betado xP

Agradeço às reviews de todas!!! Acho que respondi todas...o.ô(caduca), não deu para responder da Elisa Suyama e da Anya-san porque estavam off, mas Thnxs pela review meninas!!!! Espero que tenham apreciado a luta da Alissa e da Valentine!

Acabei fazendo a Caroline ser a amazona mais rápida de todas e com a armadura mais resistente, isso porque reparei que ela não possui muitos golpes psíquicos como as outras, gostei disso nela, claro que gostei de todas as meninas, deixo isso bem claro!!!!

Um super thnxs à Naniat-chan, Anzula-chan, Anayu Lira, Fanfic BR e Flor de Gelo, que apesar de não participarem, mandaram reviews, vocês são muito fofas meninas!!!!

Próximo capítulo serão as lutas de _**Jéssica **_**vs **_**Aldebaran, Laïse **_**vs **_**Shura **_e_** Suiren **_**vs **_**Kamus. **_Mais porrada!!!! xD

Ah sim, Anzula-chan. Eu ia mandar mais mails para você, mas acho que você não ativou o mail do seu profile...o.ô, acho que você ainda não conseguiu postar a fic né? Não sei até onde você conseguiu, é mais fácil de trocar mails se você ativar ele...

Bom, até o próximo capítulo meninas!!! Bjnhos x3 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

**xXx**

_**Níver da Naniat-chan é amanhã, dia 18(bom, aqui já é dia 17...u.u)... HAPPY NÍVER mocinha!! Vou postar um presentinho para você xD, espero que goste xD**_

**Dessa vez não esqueço de comentar, estava querendo isso à dois capítulos, mas a caduca aqui esquecia ¬¬""""... Bom, não é nada tãããããõooo importante, é apenas uma observação minha...u.u**

**Bom, estava eu tentando "estudar" Saint Seiya procurando vídeos no YouTube e eis que acho a cena da luta do Shaka com Kamus, Shura e Saga como espectros na Saga de Hades, era dublado para ser mais exata, acho que a maioria já imaginou o que seja...Não sabia se ria ou chutava o pc... Além da luta ser boba(me desculpem os que gostaram, mas eu não gostei...o.ô), a voz do Shaka é feia demais X.X, parece voz de velho, não sei se alguém já viu, mas parece a voz do Biruta do desenho Pedra dos Sonhos(muuuuiiiitoooooo antiga e tosca, passava na tv Cultura, e eu via...¬¬"""", bom, eu era muito pequena...u.u), bom continuando, além do Shaka, a voz do Kamyu também era horrível, além dele falar feito um retardado...¬¬"""", o único que se salvava era o Saga, porque o Kamyu e o Shura acima de tudo eram burros...¬¬"""" Prefiro eles no meu mundo xD, bom, era isso xD, podem me chutar x3!!**

oOo

**Sétima luta- **_**Aldebaran de Touro vs Jéssica de Dôo no Ryu...GO!!**_

"Que pequenininha... Parece muito frágil, seria certo eu lutar com ela?", pensa o cavaleiro de touro, assim que fica frente à frente com Jéssica, a garota tinha um tipo de bastão de bronze nas mãos.

A amazona estreita os olhos vermelhos, como se estivesse analisando o cavaleiro, na realidade ela usava um dos passos de seu golpe Illusion darkness, onde ela lê a mente e a alma do adversário, podendo saber seus medos, desejos e sentimentos,o contra ele, Jéssica fecha os olhos e sorri.

- Vamos lutar Aldebaran de Touro! Lute com todas as suas forças! DÔO NO RYU!!- Jéssica gira a arma, uma lâmina de diamante sai de uma das pontas, ela finca essa ponta no chão, da rachadura feita no chão, um dragão de bronze surge, colide com a garota, uma luz intensa e a garota estava vestida com a armadura, me posição de ataque. – LÂMINAS DE DIAMANTE!!- A garota gira o bastão e lâminas de diamante puro voam em direção ao cavaleiro. Aldebaran desvia das lâminas e as joga longe, batendo nelas pela lateral, uma das lâminas passa de raspão por sua mão esquerda, um filete de sangue escorre pelo corte.

- GRANDE CHIFRE!!- Por um momento Jéssica pensou ter visto os chifres de um touro grande em sua direção, ela cruza os braços em frente ao corpo, o golpe colide com a garota, seu corpo é arrastado um pouco, deixando um rastro no chão. Com a distração da garota, Aldebaran dá um soco no estômago dela, ela se ajoelha.

Jéssica dá uma rasteira no cavaleiro e quando ele se desequilibra ela tenta acertá-lo com seu bastão, mas o taurino segura na arma e a joga para o alto, e apoiando nos braços se põe de pé.

- GRANDE CHIFRE!!- Aldebaran lança esse golpe com mais força, fazendo o corpo de Jéssica voar e colidir com um pilar, ela cai gravemente ferida. Mesmo com pena, ele não estava afim de perder. – GRANDE CHIFRE!!- O cavaleiro avança mais uma vez sobre a garota.

- PROTEÇÃO DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!- Cem dragões de bronze saem da armadura e circulam a garota, o golpe de Aldebaran bate nos dragões e volta-se contra ele, só que bem mais forte.

Com o impacto, o cavaleiro voa e colide contra uma parede, ficando praticamente fincado nele, ela se racha e a parede desaba sobre Aldebaran. O cavaleiro sai dos escombros e limpa a poeira, seu corpo doía. " Mesmo fraca, ela parece ter mais fôlego e uma força incrível escondida...", pensa um pouco atordoado. Jéssica percebe que o cavaleiro estava pensativo.

- SERIOUSNESS!!- O corpo de Aldebaran vai ao encontro do chão violentamente, era como se tivesse toneladas sobre ele.

- Não...Não consigo me mexer...- Diz o cavaleiro, queimando o cosmo, ele tenta se levantar. Jéssica aumenta o poder do golpe, espremendo o taurino mais no chão, Aldebaran sente seus ossos quererem se partir, o pulmão e o cérebro quererem explodir. – O que está acontecendo...- Diz o cavaleiro quase que com um gemido.

- Isso é a força da gravidade sobre seu corpo. Melhor pararmos a luta, não quero ter que aumentar mais meu poder e acabar te matando.- Diz a garota anulando o golpe. Aldebaran continua caído, sem forças para se levantar.

- Vitória de _Jéssica Cornwell_!!- Athena bate o báculo.

Jéssica olha mais uma vez para Aldebaran antes de sair da arena. "Essa garota me surpreendeu, se ela não usou toda força nessa luta, não imagino qual seja a força dela, provavelmente estaria morto nesse momento... Ela é mais forte do que eu imaginei...", pensa Aldebaran saindo da arena.

oOo

**Oitava luta- **_**Shura de Capricórnio vs Laïse de Ka no Ryu...GO!!**_**(Luta escrita por Black Scorpio no Nyx, eu apenas mudei algumas coisas)**

Laïse pára na frente de seu oponente de forma altiva, com as pernas levemente afastadas e os braços paralelos, Shura já no centro a encara de uma maneira maliciosa. "Ela é muito bonita, mas parece ser fraca, essa luta já é minha...", pensa com um sorriso jacoso nos lábios.

- Pretende lutar vestida assim? E todo aquele balé que vocês fazem? Vai estragar os sapatos querida...- Zomba Shura vendo que ela não pretendia vestir a armadura, Laïse o encara.

- Não vou precisar nem de 5 minutos para acabar com você... Não vou gastar nem os saltos.- A garota sorri de lado, soltando os cabelos calmamente, o cavaleiro arqueia uma das sobranselhas com esse gesto.

- Juro que não vai doer...- Shura avança em cima da garota, dando um salto e tentando um chute, que Laïse pára com as duas mãos, segurando as pernas dele, gira o corpo sobre os calcanhares e lhe acerta um soco na altura do abdômen, o fazendo desequilibrar. O cavaleiro avança novamente sobre ela dando uma série de socos e chutes, todos esquivados e protegidos agilmente pela amazona.

"É melhor do eu pensei...", pensa Shura diz enquanto se prepara para atacá-la com sua Excalibur, mas no momento em que erguia o braço, Laïse aproveita e lhe acerta um chute nas costelas, ele estreita o olhar e a ataca novamente, com mais fúria, um soco quase a acerta no rosto, mas girando novamente o corpo, o acerta uma cotovelada nas costas, o fazendo cair de joelhos.

- Quem disse que não ia doer?- Sorri Laïse.

- A luta não acabou, carinõ...- Diz limpando o canto da boca e o suor, o olhar, o gesto e o sotaque fazem a amazona estremecer, era tão sensual.

"Concentre-se Laïse!", se repreende, balançando a cabeça, nisso Shura aproveita e tenta um soco, foi tão de repente, que a garota teve tempo apenas de desviar, sendo atingida no ombro, com esse toque o cavaleiro sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo da garota, certamente estava à cerca de 50 graus.

Shura olha espantado para a amazona, havia chamas dançando em volta dela, uma luz forte o cegou e foi jogado contra um pilar, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a pele arder e queimar sob a armadura, ele havia recebido um soco no estômago, os punhos da garota estavam em chamas, a garota ajeita seu terno de alta costura, estava apenas um pouco descabelada.

- Humph, acho que a luta acabou...- Diz Laïse, caminhando.

- AINDA NÃO, baby!- Ela sentiu uma mudança brusca no ar, e ao se virar, viu um brilho dourado muito intenso.

- ESCUDO DE CHAMAS! – Uma labareda surgiu do chão, a protegendo. – KA NO RYU!- Um dragão de fogo surgiu das chamas e se fundiu ao corpo da garota.

Todos ficaram na expectativa, apesar de ter levantado seu escudo, a garota foi atingida pela Excalibur de Shura, Laïse sente sua face arder e em seguida um líquido vermelho escorre pelas têmporas, o impacto a arrasta um pouco, a amazona fica de joelhos, com a mão apoiada no chão.

- Ótimo, ela está no chão! Shura venceu!- Diz Milo.

- Parece que AGORA a luta acabou!- Sorri Shura.

- Errado! Ela apenas começou, Capricórnio...- Os olhos da garota brilhavam, enquanto suas melenas vermelhas balançavam, a temperatura de seu corpo subia gradativamente, enquanto labaredas subiam em volta dela.- DESSA VEZ NÃO IREI CONTER MEUS GOLPES! KA FUSION!- Laïse tinha chamas nos olhos, o dragão de fogo sai mais uma vez da armadura e se funde novamente com a garota, o corpo dela estava todo em chamas, ela inicia uma seqüência de chutes, socos e bolas de fogo sendo arremessadas.

O corpo de Shura ia sendo castigado, sentia sua pele queimar, a armadura se danificar, não estava agüentando a dor. Vencido pela dor e cansaço, o cavaleiro tomba, com partes do corpo e da armadura chamuscados e queimaduras graves, acaba desmaiando em febre.

- Vitória de _Laïse Fischer_!- Athena bate o báculo.

Shura é carregado e suas queimaduras são tratadas.

oOo

**Nona luta- **_**Kamus de Aquário vs Suiren de Sui no Ryu...GO!**_

Suiren caminha lentamente para o meio da arena, Kamus a observa, os olhos da garota não tinham movimento nem brilho, ela já estava em posição de ataque.

- Bom, eu acho que...- Kamus não queria lutar com alguém que não podia ver, era injusto.

- Não me subestime, Kamus de Aquário, não me julgue pelo sexo ou pela deficiência...- Suiren diz fria, voltando o rosto em direção ao cavaleiro, ela abre uma das mãos em frente ao corpo, uma luz azulada brilha da palma, aproximando a outra mão da luz, num movimento rápido, tira uma espada da mão, o cabo era negro e a lâmina azulada, de onde escorria água. – SUI NO RYU!- Ela gira a espada em torno do corpo e um círculo de água surge, de onde um dragão de água sai, voa sobre a arena e funde o corpo com a amazona.

Ela eleva a espada na altura do peito, em posição de defesa, virava o rosto para o lado algumas vezes para verificar a movimentação do ar. Kamus apenas a observa atentamente, Suiren era misteriosa e muito bonita, de traços leves e delicados, mas ao mesmo tempo que parecia indefesa emanava um cosmo assustador, quer tipo de poder ela escondia...

- Não sinta pena de mim... Pena são para os fracos, lute ou prepare-se para perder feio... SUI HEI!!- Suiren corre em direção à Kamus com a espada na frente do corpo, a garota pula e começa uma seqüência de chutes e socos, saíam rajadas de água de seus golpes, o cavaleiro se defendia como podia, mas os golpes que o atingiam lhe cortavam a roupa e a pele. Ele dava passos para trás, enquanto ela atacava fortemente, elevando o cosmo, ele segura a espada e o braço da garota, a empurra para trás.

- Parece que ficou com vontade de lutar...- Sorri Suiren, ficando em posição defensiva. O cavaleiro eleva o cosmo, deixando o ar mais frio.

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!- O golpe vai à uma velocidade incrível em direção à Suiren.

A garota apenas estende a mão em frente ao corpo e o golpe pára, deitando a mão devagar, o golpe de Kamus começa a rodar até formar um bola de água, todos os presentes(menos as Amazonas do Dragão) e principalmente Kamus ficam assustados, ninguém nunca parou seu golpe apenas com as mãos, ainda mais modificou seu estado.

- Gelo... Estado sólido da água... Seus golpes não funcionam comigo...- Sorri Suiren jogando a bolha em direção à Kamus.- SUIEI!!- A bolha aumenta de quantidade e atinge Kamus, o prendendo dentro de uma bolha de água, tentava se libertar, mas era impossível, além de estar ficando sem ar. Com um movimento das mãos, a bolha começa a flutuar e ao atingir uma certa altura ela movimenta a mão bruscamente em direção ao chão, fazendo o corpo do cavaleiro colidir violentamente contra o solo, a água se espalha pela arena, refrescando os que assistiam a luta.

- Que... Que poder...- Kamus cospe água e respira com dificuldade.

- A luta acabou, se quiser me vencer, precisa muito mais que isso... – Suiren lhe estende a mão, e o cavaleiro aceita.

- Desisto da luta...- Diz Kamus.

- Vitória de _Suiren Serizawa_!- Saori bate o báculo.

Cada um vai para seu lado da arena.

oOo

A luta da Suiren foi bem rápida também, por dois motivos... Um é a falta de imaginação para os golpes(¬¬""", lembrei desse detalhe depois e minha imooto ta com o pc meio bichado), o segundo é porque, bom, os golpes do Kamyu não ia funcionar mesmo, seria burrice ele continuar a lutar(meu Kamus é inteligente, ao contrário do espectro que eu vi...¬¬"""). Explicando os golpes que Suiren utilizou: **SUI HEI-** Como perceberam são uma série de golpes com rajadas de água. **SUIEI-** Com um pouco de água, em qualquer estado, Suiren consegue manipular do jeito que quiser, aumentando sua quantidade, temperatura e estado(congela).

O golpe de defesa dela é **SUI FLUSH- **Um escudo feito de água.

O golpe especial dela é **SEN SUI RYU-** Mil dragões de água atacam o inimigo furiosamente.

xXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXx

Nyoooooooooo!!

Mais lutas!! O capítulo saiu rápido non? Estava um pouco inspirada esses dias, mas agora não prometo que o próximo sairá tão rápido assim...Vou me esforçar x3

Espero que tenham gostado das lutas xD

Sem muitas palavras xD Novamente sorry os erros, como disse antes e repito novamente até vocês quererem me bater, não foi betado, nem revisado(tenho muiiiita preguiça de fazer isso...¬¬"""""" Se preguiça matasse, estaria de baixo da terra à séculos xD)... Estamos chegando ao final das lutas, faltam mais 5!! No próximo capítulo, as lutas de _**Lizzi **_**vs **_**Dohko**_, _**Camille **_**vs **_**Mú **_e _**Rissa **_**vs **_**Afrodite...**_Let's go girls!!

Até o próximo capítulo... bjnhos x3


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de ficha!! Milhares de Vivas para ela!! (Pure-petit joga confeti)**

**PS- **Pensaram que Pure-Petit tinha abandonado a fic? Noooon!! Para a tristeza de vocês, aqui estou!! Bom, explicando a demora... Estava sem tempo por causa do trampo, sem idéias e desanimada...Tipo, algumas participantes não mandam reviews, o que me deixou triste e bom, não queria, mas vou seguir o conselho de uma autora que sofre da mesma coisa, falta de reviews de quem participa... Então aqui um pequeno aviso: QUEM NÃO MANDAR UMA EXPLICAÇÃO PARA O SUMIÇO, VAI TER AS PARTICIPAÇÕES DIMINUIDAS(O QUE NÃO QUERIA FAZER, MAS SE NÃO TIVER OUTRA ALTERNATIVA...) E SE AINDA NÃO TIVER RESULTADOS, SERÃO CORTADAS DA FIC!!...u.ú... NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO! Bom, eu sei o motivo do sumiço da BLACK SCORPIO NO NYX, por isso ela está perdoada...u.u

Podem me chamar de ruim, mas acho que ruins são quem não mandam reviews...¬¬"""" Isso desanima qualquer escritora... Dou o limite até o próximo capítulo(que não sei quando daí, mas sai...xD)

**PS2- **Sei que Pure-Petit andou escrevendo muitas coisas escrabosas, ainda mais erros, bom, vou arrumar um que vi enquanto relia Parakissu... A Suiren havia dito que o gelo era o estado LÍQUIDO da água...¬¬"""(se joga na parede), todos sabem que gelo é o estado SÓLIDO da água...¬¬""" Sorry o erro...

**oOo**

**Décima luta- **_**Dohko de Libra vs Lizi de Fuu no Ryu...GO!!**_

Dohko e Lizi vão para o centro da arena.

- FUU NO RYU!- A garota está com os braços paralelos ao corpo, ao levantá-los, um tufão sai do chão e cobre a garota, podia se ver um dragão dentro desse tufão, ao cessar, Lizi estava vestida com a armadura.

- Espero que seja tão boa quantos suas amigas...- Diz Dohko, entrando em posição de combate.

- E eu espero que não seja tão fraco quanto seus amigos... – A amazona sorri ironicamente.

- Quem aquela piveta pensa que é?- Diz Mask com uma bufada.

- Acaba com ela Dohko! Não nos envergonhe!!- Grita Aioria com um saco de gelo no machucado.

- Humph, vejo que seus amiguinhos não botam muita fé em você...- Ri a garota.

- Não subestime um cavaleiro de Athena, ainda mais um dos mais antigos, já vivi mais de 200 anos e venci muitas lutas, não é uma garotinha como você que me vencerá...- Diz Dohko.

- Bah! Chega de baboseira!- Sem esperar Dohko terminar de falar, a garota começa o ataque, soltando uma rajada de vento dos punhos.

- Devia respeitar os mais velhos e deixar eles terminarem de falar!- Diz Dohko, levemente irritado, desviando do golpe dela.

- Já terminou vovô? SOPRO DE ZÉFIROS!- A garota toma certa distância e concentra seu cosmo, criando uma esfera de energia, ela sopra essa esfera em direção à Dohko.

O Cavaleiro de Libra se defende da esfera com o escudo em seu braço, a desfazendo em inúmeras cinzas, Dohko abaixa a guarda e tenta um ataque, mas sente suas pernas dormentes, caindo de joelhos.

- O que é isso?- Diz Dohko tentando se mover em vão.

- Teve sorte de ter pego apenas nas pernas, pois se fosse no corpo todo, estaria desmaiado à essas horas...- Lizi se aproxima com uma voadora. Dohko se defende com o escudo, mas a garota investe novamente, agora com mais força.

Elevando o cosmo, Dohko consegue fazer suas pernas se moverem, dando a volta pelo corpo da garota, pegando seu braço e a lançando longe, como um gato, ela vira o corpo e cai em pé.

- Para ter mais de 200 anos está em forma...- Lizi o observa dos pés à cabeça, fazendo o cavaleiro ficar encabulado.

- ROZAN SHOU RYUU HA!- Um dragão sai do punho de Dohko indo em direção à garota, ela cruza os braços em frente ao corpo tentando se defender, mas é engolida pelo dragão, voando alguns metros e caindo no chão.

A garota se levanta e limpa a poeira da armadura, quando recebe um soco no estômago, a fazendo cuspir sangue, um chute em seu queixo, e ela cai alguns metros à frente.

- Muito bom, provou que é poderoso, mas cansei de brincar... Lute! – Diz Lizi, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria pelo ferimento no canto da boca.

- Como queira... ROZAN SHOU RYUU HA!- Dohko tenta o mesmo golpe, o dragão engole novamente a garota, mas para o espanto de todos, ela estava envolvida em um esfera de ar, em suas mão um arco de madeira branca com detalhes verde-claro e algumas penas balançavam com o vento.

- Heh... REDENÇÃO DE BÓREAS!- A garota concentra o seu cosmo na ponta da flecha, atirando em seguida.

A flecha atravessa a barreira de vento onde Lizi estava e vai em direção à Dohko numa velocidade incrível, o cavaleiro consegue desviar, mas a ponta acaba raspando na cabeça dela, de onde um filete de sangue escorre. O rapaz passa a mão no machucado, ao olhar novamente para a garota, ela não estava mãos lá, a única coisa que sentiu foi uma dor na boca do estômago, o fazendo cair de joelhos. Lizi havia lhe acertado um chute certeiro.

- SOPRO DE ZÉFIROS!- Dessa vez o golpe pega o cavaleiro em cheio, ela cai à alguns metros imóvel.

- Vitória de _Lizi Woodsen_!- Diz Athena.

- Droga!- Dohko se levanta com muito esforço.

- Não se preocupe...Eu te ensinarei a ser um bom cavaleiro...- Diz a garota entre risos, dando as costas para Dohko, o que o deixa furioso.

oOo

**Décima primeira luta**- _**Mú de Áries vs Camille de Mei no Ryu...GO!  
**_

Mú apenas observa a garota entrar na arena, ela sorria de um jeito misterioso.

- Uau... Meu dia de sorte... Lutar com um gato como você!- Diz a garota depois de um assovio, o que deixou o ariano totalmente vermelho. – Que graça... Ficou vermelho...- A garota ri.

- Pare de brincar comigo! – O ariano estava nervoso.

- Como queira, gracinha... MEI NO RYU!- A garota abre os braços e um brilho rosado sai das mãos dela, um chicote rosa surge em suas mãos, ela o estala no chão e uma luz surge, cobrindo a garota, logo estava vestida com sua armadura, Camille começa a andar em círculos em volta do cavaleiro, enquanto espalhava sementes por toda a arena.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? O que você espalhou no chão?- Pergunta Mu com um olhar desconfiado.

- Assim como lindo, é curioso... Quer realmente saber? Estava apenas plantando lindas flores...- Ao dizer isso, pequenas e coloridas flores preenchem o local. – Agora vem a melhor parte... ATAQUE DAS FERAS!- As flores começam a brilhar, fazendo Mú recuar e ficar em posição de defesa.

As flores se tornam enormes panteras negras que vão em direção ao cavaleiro.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION!- Feixes de luz atingem as panteras, as destruindo.

- Ai ai ai... Menino mau! Matou meus gatinhos...- Sem que percebesse, a garota estava atrás de Mú e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Ah?- O ariano nem teve tempo de dizer nada, levou um chute nas costas, o fazendo cair de joelhos, outro chute no estômago o faz cair de costas..

- STARDUST REVOLUTION!- O golpe pega Camille em cheio, a fazendo voar até um pilar próximo.

- É... Doeu...- A garota se levanta, limpa a poeira da armadura e estrala o pescoço. Ela entra em posição de defesa e o chama pelo dedo. - Como queira querido...- Vendo que o ariano não tinha intenção de atacá-la, Camille agaixa e toca o chão.

Árvores altas crescem em volta dos dois, os prendendo dentro de uma floresta.

- Droga! Não consigo ver nada!!- Resmunga os Dourados.

- Acha que pode me prender nessa floresta?- Diz Mú.

Usando telecinese, ele sai da floresta, mas logo é cercado por novas árvores, que sumiam e cresciam em lugares diferentes, toda vez que Mú tentava fugir, Camille apenas ria da cara de susto que ele fazia.

- Não vejo graça!- Diz Mú ofegante, a fuzilando com o olhar.

- Mas eu sim... Assim deixo bem claro que você não me escapa...- Diz a garota olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do rapaz, em seguida ela começa a andar em direção à ele. – Está suando! Que tal tirar a roupa?- Sussurra Camille, o secando com os olhos.

- Pare de brincar comigo!- Mú estava roxo feito os cabelos da Deusa. – Não vou ficar preso aqui com uma pervertida como você!- Diz o cavaleiro, a garota faz biquinho, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Cansada de ver que o ariano não iria atacá-la, Camille eleva seu cosmo e parte para cima dele com chutes e socos, Mú se defendia como podia, mas aela era muito ágil. Vira e mexe ela dava um jeito de passar a mão nele e sussurrar algo indecente em seu ouvido, ambos já estavam cansados, foi quando em um movimento rápido, Camille o prende em uma árvore, ela sorri e estalando o chicote anda felinamente em direção à ele, até ser barrada por algo invisível aos seus olhos. Mú sorri satisfeito vendo sua oponente barrada pela CRISTAL WALL.

- É... Parece que merece meu respeito...- Diz Camille desfazendo a árvore que o prendia, virando uma simples semente. – Mas lute sério na próxima vez...- Com outro gesto, as árvores em volta do cavaleiro viram enormes feras. – Não quero que meu pupilo vire lanchinho, se é que me entende...- Diz a garota com um sorriso, deixando a arena.

- Parece que a vitória é de _Camille Rodriguez_!- Diz Saori.

Mú fica na arena com cara de bobo, não apenas assustado com as técnicas de Camille, mas em ter como mestra, alguém que ele julga "pervertida".

oOo

**Décima segunda luta- **_**Afrodite de Peixes vs Rissa de Shi no Ryu...GO!**_

Afrodite observa Rissa subir na arena, era bem bonitinha, a garota por sua vez fica admirada com a beleza de seu oponente, quando seus olhos se cruzam, a garota abaixa o rosto vermelha. Ela carregava uma foice de cerca de 220 cm, 60cm de comprimento e 25 cm de largura, tinha um cabo preto e metálico.

- Que tipo de arma é essa?- Pergunta o pisciano.

- Não é uma arma qualquer, é a Seishun... A uso desde pequena...- Diz Rissa sem conseguir encarar seu oponete.

- Meio grandinha não?- Diz Afrodite. – Mas isso não importa... Vamos lutar!- O cavaleiro dá um sorriso que deixa a garota vermelha.

"Porque estou vermelha?", pensa a garota, Rissa balança a cabeça tentando afastar essas perguntas. – SHI NO RYU!- A garota toca o cabo da foice no chão, de onde brilha uma estranha luz roxa, um dragão roxo sobe da luz e cobre a garota, logo ele some, e a amazona estava vestida.

- Não pretendia machucar uma garota tão bela como você, mas não vejo opção... ROYAL DEMON ROSE!- Afrodite lança seu ataque em direção à Rissa.

A amazona apenas gira a foice, se protegendo da rosa, uma pétala passa pela defesa e cai em seu ombro, foi o suficiente para Rissa ficar tonta com o aroma. Aproveitando isso, Afrodite dá um chute na garota, que cai de costas.

A garota se levanta com a mão no local do chute, ele era forte... Ela tenta um ataque com sua foice, mas Afrodite se desvia facilmente, por mais que Rissa fosse ágil com sua arma, não era páreo para um dos cavaleiros mais velozes.

- O que foi? Você não tem golpes especiais como suas amigas?- Pergunta Afrodite.

" Não posso usá-las... Seria assustador demais...Tenho que agüentar, mas ele é tão forte...Gambatte Rissa!", pensa Rissa.

A garota aumenta seu cosmo e seu corpo começa a emanar uma luz arroxeada. Ela vai em direção à Afrodite mais uma vez, estava mais rápida, o atacando com mais força, o cavaleiro se defendia como podia, em certo momento, uma mecha de seu cabelo é cortado, o que deixa o rapaz nervoso, virando o corpo, ele fica atrás da garota e segura seus braços, Rissa fica inebriada com o cheiro de rosas que o rapaz tinha, deixando o corpo amolecer, deixando sua arma cair. Afrodite percebe e chuta a arma longe

"Não posso me deixar levar por esse cheiro...Droga! Não posso perder... Não queria usar meus golpes, mas é preciso...", pensa Rissa enquanto tentava se soltar.

- Acha que ela vai usar?- Pergunta Caroline.

- Não sei...- Diz Krika pensativa.

- Aposto que ela vai...- Diz Ingrid.

- Aposto que não!- Diz Jéssica.

- HYAKU SHINNEN!- Ao dizer essas palavras, o ambiente começa a ficar pesado e todos ouvem gemidos.

- Ganhei a aposta!- Comemora Ingrid.

- O que está acontecendo?- Pergunta Afrodite ouvindo os gemidos vindos bem abaixo de seus pés.

Rissa nem precisou explicar, uma mão saindo da terra agarrou o pé do cavaleiro que só teve tempo de soltar a garota rapidamente e se afastar, mas esbarra em algo... A cena não era nada agradável, Afrodite se vê envolto por pessoas despedaçadas, mortos...

- PIRANIAN ROSE!- As rosas negras do cavaleiro despedaçam os mortos sem dó, mas cada vez mais e mais deles saíam da terra.

Em pouco tempo estava encurralado, sendo agarrado pelos mortos.

- Já chega!- Ordena a amazona.

Com essas palavras, os zumbis voltam a entrar na terra, logo toda a arena estava limpa. Todos os cavaleiros e principalmente o cavaleiro de peixes estavam assustados.

- Bom... Acho que a vitória é de _Rissa Takahashi_!- Diz Saori depois de se recompor um pouco.

"Ai meu Zeus! Com quem estou me metendo?", pensa Afrodite vendo a garota sair tranquilamente da arena.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooo!! Finalmente um capítulo!!(joga confeti)

Bom, no próximo são as duas últimas lutas: _**Chigake vs Milo e Marina vs Shion!**_

Estou viciada no seriado HEROES, sei que é meio velho e mais, mas eu gostei, gosto de pessoas com poderes over fodas xD Idéias para novas fics, mas nem sei se vou escrever...T-T

Well well, espero reviews!! E agradeço as meninas que sempre me mandam, não importa o capítulo!! Elas são um motivo para tentar continuar!! Ah siiim!! Se tiver erros, SORRY! Não tenho costume de revisar(vagaba...u.u) e to sem beta xD

Bjnhos x3


End file.
